


Denial

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Oral sex, Oral Sex, but not really, more like Rey is in denial about what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler
Summary: "I see that you have come back, Jedi. Curious to discover what Skywalker has forbidden you?” he taunts her and moves in her direction, maintaining their distance."I have no interest in your meaningless activities," Rey spits.Lies."Ah, but you do," he chuckles. "Why else would you be here, Jedi? In these robes above all."





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koderenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koderenn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645622) by [koderenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koderenn/pseuds/koderenn). 



> If you're curious to know what the dubcon is about, read the endnotes. But it contains a spoiler :D

_ "Hello, baby girl." _

Rey jolts from observing the deep violet walls, illuminated by blue lights.

She knows where she is. It's the villa she has retrieved Ben from.

The room is familiar, the stage and the chair are the same. Only this time there is dead silence save for his words which tumble gently from the padded walls.

She turns to face Ben - or rather, Kylo Ren in his mask that covers the upper half of his face. His full, red lips are drawn into a self-assured smirk.

His attire is impeccable. The black shirt and trousers are as elegant as ever. She feels his gravitational pull as always.

She backs a step.

"I see that you have come back, Jedi. Curious to discover what Skywalker has forbidden you?” he taunts her and moves in her direction, maintaining their distance.

"I have no interest in your meaningless activities," Rey spits. 

_ Lies. _

"Ah, but you do," he chuckles. "Why else would you be here,  _ Jedi _ ? In these robes above all."

She looks down, confused.

She has a white gown on; probably of simmersilk or something equally airy material she has no name for.

"Take a better look at yourself," Kylo Ren says, pointing to her right.

She turns to face a full length mirror.

She gasps.

The robe takes a deep dive between her breasts, adding volume where she normally would lack. The material hints her hard nipples below the garment. Her hair is twisted in the same elegant updo Ben's stylist made her wear to their gala. Her armwraps are missing, only a golden ring frames her bicep on her right arm.

Her face is… is…

"Beautiful," Kylo Ren murmurs in her ear. While she was inspecting herself, he crept closer and now his body heat is radiating on her. 

His breath fans the delicate hairs on her neck. Her skin breaks out in goosebumps.

"Baby girl," he calls her again.

"Don't call me that," she hisses.

Even though her heart somersaults every time he does. She feels years of tangled knots loosen in herself at her pet name. 

"But you want me to call you that," Kylo Ren protests patiently.

"Get out of my head!” she yelps, tearing herself away from him. She can only take a few steps before stopping.

Her head is blurry. 

He is so cruel, making her face her inner wishes.

Yes. Yes, she is curious. Yes, she wants to see why Ben above all people would feel the need to engage in these  _ depraved _ activities.

What is feels like to be touched, stroked, licked  _ there… _

"In your sweet little cunt," he murmurs amusedly, enjoying the embarrassment he puts her into every time he speaks so crudely.

Rey suddenly knows that Kylo Ren has fed her thoughts. She hasn't even stoked herself there, and, even though she is not a  _ fool,  _ she has no knowledge of such ways to touch one at their private parts.

It must have been him.

"You… you perverted monster!” she growls and launches herself to hit him across his cheek.

Wouldn't be the first time, anyway.

He catches her wrist in the air with a vice grip.

Something _ foreign _ steers in her. Maybe the familiarity of his skin on hers. Of which she dreams on nights she best wants to forget, yet cannot.

"Oh, my baby girl… you've always been so full of fire..." he murmurs while taking her other wrist, too. 

"I know what you want…" he leans closer. "Don't deny it," he whispers in her ear. Then gently licks her earlobe.

She whimpers. Her resistance is wavering. Her knees soften, as she falls under his spell.

"Don't worry,  _ baby girl, _ no one has to know. No one will know."

It's too late when she realizes that he has guided her hands behind her back and now they are bound there.

The image of that beautiful woman on her knees in front of Ben pops in her mind.

A heat and dread shoot through her, intertwined.

Kylo Ren laughs.

"I won't make you  _ suck my cock,  _ Jedi. Not yet. But I will show you the pleasure Skywalker so wrongly casts aside. I will worship your lips… here," and he drags his thumb across her mouth, "...and here," he purrs and cups her between her legs.

She gasps, and her face runs hot. She is shocked. Lips… 

"You don't even have words for your own body," Kylo Ren mumbles.

For a moment, his face darkens.

_ Skywalker,  _ she catches him think with murderous intent.

Just as quickly it emerges, the quickly it passes, replaced by a mischievous grin.

"I'll teach you what treasures you have, baby girl."

His hands start to map her out in her gown. She trembles in his hands as she feels her skin heat up in the shape of his palms. 

He is wearing gloves, she realizes, as his thumb traces her throat. 

"I can feel your pulse racing,  _ Jedi.  _ You still insist you aren't here to discover what your body has to offer?”

She clenches her jaw.

"I am not giving you anything," she grits out.

He huffs amusedly.

"Sweetheart," he fixes her with a stare. "I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about  _ you." _

His arm loops around her and he pulls her closer. Something hard prods against her stomach.

"My  _ cock, _ " he informs her with a proud smirk.

She has never… never  _ felt _ what it is like… stars. It's… a bit frightening. How can it be pleasurable to be stuffed with that stiff…?

"You little minx," he admonishes her with a gentle nip at her neck, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, I have to make you feel good."

He inhales her scent while he presses his soft lips to her cheek in a lingering kiss.

"What for when the pleasure is yours?” Rey asks with bile.

From what she heard, it's not worth for women to enter this path.

"Baby girl," he murmurs with deep sorrow. "Is that what you think?" 

He shakes his head. 

A wave of pity rolls off him in the Force.

He sighs, exasperated.

"You need a teacher."

His hand travels below the gown. Rey has no idea how he found a way underneath. His hand is bare as he touches her skin. His thumb draws tiny circles on her hipbone.

Just like in the fresher when he…

He interrupts her thoughts by sneaking his other hand further up.

"This," he says and palms her right breast, "is your tit."

She wants to roll her eyes at him, but the way he kneads it make her whole body tingle. 

He tweaks the nipple gently, which sends a sharp pleasure to… 

"To your clit, baby," Kylo finishes naming that place in her.

She scrunches her eyes shut.

He is ruining her.

He is opening her up for the dark side.

Kylo scoffs loudly.

"That Skywalker nonsense again?” 

He flattens her out on a bed, with her hands above her head. She has no idea how she got here. Her gown is gone and Kylo Ren stares down at her with a triumphant smile.

"You're  _ exquisite, _ " he says. She recognizes the lust in his voice. It calls to her like a siren. She aches to be touched again by him.

"You're disgusting," she hisses and tries to curl up on herself.

He pins her legs with his hand easily.

"Stay still, Jedi. Or I will have to make you."

She thrashes against him.

"Jedi!” he growls in warning.

She glares at him. Kicks her legs.

Something flickers across his face. The next thing she knows is that he is crushing her to the bed, their bare chest flush against each other. 

And he is kissing her. 

Kissing her neck, tilting her head to the side. Her body writhes uselessly underneath him.

"Rey," she hears him murmur her name like a prayer. Then he grabs her jaw and crushes his lips against hers. Maybe the shock, maybe it's instinct, but she opens her lips to him, feeling him growl into her. His hand releases her jaw and his tongue plunges into her mouth, searching for hers. 

She wants to protest. Their tongues slide against each other. His left hand traces the baby soft skin on the underside of her arm, up above her head. It sends tingles down her spine; small drops that form a puddle at the base.

She is too distracted to do anything but follow his lead in this dance. His other hand slips beneath her skull and makes her arch her neck. Her head falls backwards.

Kylo climbs higher on her, shoving his tongue hungrily in the newly gained space.

He is a pleasant weight on top of her. The warmth of his skin makes her muscles relax involuntarily. Rey can't remember the last time she felt like this; like nothing could happen to her. 

The Ben Solo shaped wrinkles in her soul make sense again. 

She kisses him, delirious.

When he comes up for air, Rey pants.

He bites her neck, keeping her gyrating body against his teeth.

"Rey…  _ baby girl… _ "

He can't really speak. Want rolls off him in the Force, as powerful as R'iia's breath. She feels like she suffocates in it.

He moves down. Rey realizes her legs have opened up on their own accord to accommodate his body. 

Which is huge. 

His hard member presses against her Venus dome. It's painful. 

"Get off me!” she grits out, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He ignores her.

_ I know you want this, _ he tells her in her head instead. 

His head is on her stomach, busy planting kisses there. 

_ I don't,  _ she answers defiantly.

He lifts his head measuredly to look at her. Even if the mask covers half of his face, Rey know those dark eyes like the back of her hand. Their weight settles on them. It makes her freeze in place.

He drags one finger down between her legs. 

She wriggles, and he paralyzes her with a Force hold.

He moves his finger down, between her folds. She feels the air pool coolly  _ there. _

She can't breathe. Is he going to push his finger inside? She tries to get her body away from him.

In vain.

But he only swipes the tip of his finger carefully over her opening - and as if she met her own body for the first time, she jolts. 

Anatomically, she knows it's there. 

But with the hormonal implant in place, she had only had one period years ago. She has no business going in the vicinity with the intent to… 

Her attention is zeroed down on him.

"You're soaking  _ wet,  _ Rey _ , _ " he informs her. "Your body doesn't lie. It gets ready for pleasure, Jedi. Here," he extends his hand, " _ taste yourself. _ "

He crudely pushes the finger past her lips. Despite herself, her tongue licks. She tastes sweet and musky. 

He snatches away his hand before she can bite down on his flesh.

"Now you know how my tongue will taste like the next time we kiss,” he humourous her darkly.

He pushes her legs further apart.

"Let me go!” Rey demands.  _ Pleads. _

But it feels unconvincing, even to herself.

She may not let her body control her mind. May not let the soft circles on her inner thigh distract herself from the path she has chosen. Others in the academy may play the reckless game of tempting the hold of pleasure over themselves.

But not her.

His tongue leaves wet marks on her skin.

With two thumbs, he spreads her. The pleasure it gives her is raw.

"Oh,  _ baby girl… _ your little  _ cunt." _

He  _ whines. _

She cranes her neck to find Kylo Ren staring down at her with reverence.

"Let's continue our lesson," he says with a glance. "I'm going to show you how each and every part feels when I touch them. But I won't touch you there again, unless you tell me to."

Rey smirks at him. He will lose  _ so soon _ .

"This is your big nether lip," he announces and ducks.

Rey gasps as his tongue connects with her skin there. It's warm… soft… exciting. He keeps running it along it, up and down, and sucks and nips.

Something starts to build in her lower belly. It's a kindling fire that demands to be put out.

She trashes. Moans.

_ More,  _ a voice inside her roars.

Kylo Ren chuckles. His breath fans her wet center and she jumps. Wants the warmth back.

"Now one step further," he whispers, low and dark.

Rey dreads what this will bring. He is ruining her with gentle touches and thoughtfulness.

"These," he says while his finger traces sensitive, soft flesh close to her opening, "are your small nether lips."

It tickles, until he sucks it in his mouth, carefully. She feels his teeth graze her. 

She moans, loudly.

She doesn't know what she needs, but she needs  _ something.  _ Something to unknot this pretzel her nerves are twisted in. 

She can't name it. She doesn't know what to ask for. Above the place he currently is preoccupied with, a sensation burns in her. She has the urge to rub herself  _ there. _

Her hands strain against the restraints. 

"Please stop," she whines.

"You don't want me to stop, Rey. You want me to give you  _ release.  _ Isn't that what you want? To be  _ free  _ of this pain?”

"Yes! Yes, Force, yes!” 

She needs to regain her control over her body. 

"Or you can just hand it over to me,  _ baby girl, _ and I'll make sure you get what you need."

She pants. Wriggles. 

"If I make you take it,  _ Jedi,  _ who would blame you?” he taunts her. 

The argument falls on fertile soil in her head. It blooms. 

Black dots start to dance at the edge of her vision.

"Is it  _ itchy, _ Jedi?” he asks suggestively.

She purses her lips.

He chuckles at her silent stubbornness.

"Let me scratch it," he purrs.

Finally,  _ finally, finally,  _ Kylo takes pity on her and licks over the little point that seems to be burning. His saliva is making the fire more bearable.

He licks her one. Twice. Sucks.

Then stops.

"This was your clit," he announces educatively.

Res has to grit her teeth to prevent from yelling. She is so… so…  _ wound up. _ So tense. Her back is stiff from it.

"You  _ monster _ !"

He laughs.

"Tell me where I should touch you."

_ My clit. Lick my clit. _

"Go to hell."

But he has read her thoughts.

His head ducks without preambles and he  _ slurps _ on her wetness while he licks her in maddening tight circles. On her clit. His finger is caressing her small nether lips while his broad tongue swipes over her opening occasionally. He eats her like a Loth-cat slurps milk.

The sounds that escape her are  _ wanton. _

_ You're almost there, _ she hears him in her head. He sounds reassuring and excited all the same. 

_ There,  _ doesn't really make sense to Rey. She feels a sweet coil tighten in her toes, in her spine, in her belly, all running together connected to his tongue. 

"Force," she whimpers. 

_ Come for me, baby girl. _

She wakes with tremors wrecking her body and screams escaping her lips. Shocked, she silences herself with a pillow. Her whole body is slick with sweat. 

And the spot Kylo Ren touched in her dream  _ burns.  _

She turns on her stomach, her hand sneaking between her legs. She screws her eyes shut and  _ rubs _ . Frantic, hard circles, until she bursts again. 

She clamps her mouth shut and suffocates her whimpers in the sheet.

This time, her body goes slack. The feeling is unlike anything she has ever felt.

It's almost as sweet and sticky as a jogam fruit; and gentle as the waves of Scarif. 

As sweet as Ben's attention a decade ago.

She lets herself inhale a ragged breath. 

"Force…" she mutters to herself. 

She swallows, her tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth with dryness. Even in the dark she knows her face is glowing.

No one may know about this dream. About this shameful…

_ I have opened myself for the Dark side for a pair of pretty eyes. _

Down the corridor, the Governor wakes with aching hard cock. The taste of Rey's pussy is still on his lips. 

For a few moments, his own bewilderment drowns out a disturbance in the Force.

But he feels it.

Feels Rey's Force signature jammed up like a livewire.

"Fucking hell," he mutters. 

A shared dream. 

A fucking  _ shared dream. _

He ate her out in their dream. Her sweet denial…

He grips his shaft hard. Pumps himself thinking of her. Her trembling body. Her moans.

His comes in thick ropes soon, sooner than he'd like. 

He cleans himself up in the fresher and scowls at his image in the mirror.

_ A shared fucking dream. _

Rey may never know about this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rey dreams of the sex Dungeon where she has retrieved the Governer from. In her dream, Rey is fighting her denial about her curiosity about sex - Kylo Ren essentially serves as a projection of her own doubts. 
> 
> How did you like this??
> 
> Thank you koderenn for being such an awesome sounding board for this fic!! <3 you're the best and Forbidden is seriously my fav fic ATM!!


End file.
